


A Solid Rock in a Tumultuous Ocean

by Stacysmash



Series: Vampires and Werewolves and Giants, Oh my! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Modern Setting, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural creatures assimilating to human culture, Vampires, Werewolves, mentioned OiSuga, polyamory reference but not in this fic, secondary Bokurodai, sequel/spinoff fic, they were roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: The Ministry of Supernatural Affairs (MSA) has its hands full trying to assimilate the supernatural races into human society. Terushima is a lively young werewolf living in the MSA dorms as he works his way into the program despite a few hiccups here and there. The worst had been sitting on his agent's lap when he was obviously already claimed if the two different scents all over him were any indication. He squeaked out of that situation with his life, but despite his satisfaction with his new life, Terushima finds himself to be lonely. Through some advice from an unexpected source, he realizes that the answer could be lying closer than he thought... as in the bed right next to his.Sequel toA Double Dose of Trouble





	A Solid Rock in a Tumultuous Ocean

Terushima dug his hands into his pockets and walked back toward the dorms as the bass from the club gradually faded. He glanced around the street and rolled his eyes at the gloomy architecture and the hazy fog emitted from machines hidden in grates. It was called The Dark Territory, a section of Tokyo overrun by the supernatural races, though it hardly represented what life used to be like for them. The dangerous vibe was alluring to tourists and curious humans, one the MSA was surprisingly in favor of as it provided jobs for the newly assimilated creatures and invited humans to interact with them. Regardless of that fact, the Territory was heavily guarded and inspected by its agents to make sure no humans were hurt or coerced in any way.

The club, Love Bite, was the main attraction, fashioned in a medieval style with candles and garish, red drapery everywhere. The dreary and lavish establishment was owned by Oikawa Tooru, one of the several vampire leaders pushing for assimilation in the first place. Most patrons came just to see him, captivated by his charm and ravishing good looks. He was a genius at catering to the giggling young women who spent their lives with their noses pressed in juicy romance novels about vampires and the forbidden love scenarios they spun. He even had a separate party room specially for birthdays, bachelorette parties, and occasionally divorce celebrations.

Terushima was still new to everything, but he had been around long enough to see what Oikawa was really like. He was wickedly clever, though also easy to rile up when his friends got to teasing him and that was always delightfully entertaining in Terushima’s opinion. But the best was when Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa’s assigned agent and roommate, would visit the club. Oikawa turned into an excited little boy in Sugawara’s presence, suddenly ignoring every other person in the club as he catered to the grey-haired human. There was nothing Terushima enjoyed more than seeing egotistical and powerful men turn into jelly over something simple, and as careful as Oikawa was at cultivating his reputation, he threw everything out the window when it came to Sugawara.

Terushima shivered and flipped the collar of his jacket up to protect his neck from the chilly night air. He didn’t know what was wrong with him, he used to be the life of the party. With boundless energy he flickered from person to person; if they were attractive he typically enjoyed their presence. Loneliness wasn’t something he had ever felt… until lately. He missed his buddies from his pack who were spread out over the dorm and already making new friends. Terushima had made a few new acquaintances, but there was still a wall around him so vast he couldn’t claw his way out.  

Echoing voices stirred Terushima from his thoughts, and he glanced up to see a group heading around the corner. He flinched and dove into a nearby alley, hoping that they wouldn’t pick up his scent if he hid behind some smelly trash cans. The main voice heard was of Miya Atsumu, singing obnoxiously as he tried to irritate his fellow foxes. Terushima knew they wouldn’t hurt him, but he hated the feeling of being ganged up on. If he had even a couple of his friends beside him, he would have faced the Inarizaki pack with no fear.

He closed his eyes and kept his breaths shallow and quiet as the group passed by without a care. His teeth clenched in anger, not at the group but at himself for being so yellow-bellied. Wolves were never meant to wander alone, and the spreading ache in his chest was vivid proof.

The voices traveled further down the street, and Terushima took the chance to slip back onto the sidewalk. His feet moved quicker than before, anxious for the warmth of his snug little dorm room. Aone would probably be asleep, but even the giant’s unconscious presence was a comfort to him. Terushima was still becoming acquainted with him even after a couple months of living together. Aone was nothing like the boisterous Johzenji pack, but Terushima was surprised how well they had gotten along so far. Perhaps it was his curiosity about giants since they preferred to dwell in the mountains rather than the forests he used to live in. Giants were as mysterious to him as most supernatural races were to humans, and Aone was an enigma even among them with his gentle nature juxtaposed with his physical strength.

Terushima entered the Ministry building’s Education Wing entrance since it was closer to the dorms, and handed his ID to Azumane Asahi, who was part of the Karasuno team. There were several human teams that made up the Ministry, every agent being assigned clients of all races to help them through their transition. Despite their workload being full, the agents were on a rotation for security, and tonight happened to be Asahi’s turn who looked dead exhausted if the dark circles under his eyes were any indication.

“Welcome back, please remain quiet and respectful for everyone who’s asleep or studying.”

“Yes, Sir!” Terushima chirped, giving Asahi a wink before slipping by and snickering as he heard Asahi give a heavy sigh.

The lights were still on as he wandered through the education department, though they were turned down to a dimmer setting. Several classes were held at night to cater to the nocturnal races, though many others preferred having their classes at night as well, so they could play or work during the day.

As he turned into the lobby that connected to the dorms, he perked up immediately as he saw a familiar figure speaking with Shimizu Kiyoko.

“Sawamur--!” He began as he hopped forward and then froze when he spotted a lanky figure beside him. All three people turned at the sound of his voice, and Daichi alone gave him a warm smile. Shimizu gave him a curt nod. He had teased her quite a bit when he first joined the program and was soon reprimanded for his impertinent behavior.

Like a shadow, Kuroo Tetsurou hovered beside Daichi, his heavy-lidded eyes locked onto Terushima like a tractor beam. He hadn’t seen the vampire since the day he apologized to Terushima for stealing his information and giving it to Bokuto. Their whole reasoning behind it was so they could intimidate Terushima since he had hopped onto Daichi’s lap despite his agent being heavily scented by them both.

For Terushima, Bokuto was easy to understand. He was a fellow werewolf and loveable to his bones unless someone was threatening someone he loved. Kuroo was a completely different story, and even the sight of the handsome vampire sent goosebumps flickering across his skin.

“Good evening, Terushima!” Daichi called and held up a finger. “I wanted to talk to you about something, could you wait a moment?”

Terushima grinned as he pulled his eyes away from Kuroo to his friendlier boyfriend beside him.

“Sure! I got nowhere to be.”

Daichi nodded and turned back to Shimizu, speaking in such low tones that even his superior hearing could not pick up what was said. Terushima hopped on his toes, glancing around the silent lobby as he waited for Daichi to finish his conversation. His gaze drifted back forward, and he flinched when he saw Kuroo standing right in front of him.

“Hey,” Kuroo said, his lips curling in a smirk at his surprise.

“Hey…”

Kuroo was silent for a moment, letting his eyes travel over Terushima with amusement. Terushima scrunched his nose in irritation and folded his arm tight across his chest; he didn’t like being picked apart, especially by someone as unfathomable as Kuroo.

“You doing alright?”

“Huh?” Terushima blurted out, shocked by the last question he expected to hear from the cool vampire.

“I asked if you were alright. You seem a bit off.”

“How would you know?”

“Are you going to avoid answering my question all night?”

“Fine! I’m great! How are you?”

Kuroo snickered and turned, giving a jerk of his head to beckon him to follow. His curiosity trumping his fear, Terushima shuffled behind him until Kuroo stopped at a set of giant windows looking down into the largest classroom the Ministry had, set up as an auditorium. He leaned against the window and gazed down into it, allowing Terushima to join him without feeling the pressure of his stare. With a quick glance down in the classroom, Terushima turned his eyes to the side to get a good look at the vampire next to him.

He wasn’t blind; Kuroo Tetsurou was one sexy vampire. He was entirely unique from his haphazard bedhead, his devilish grin, and all the way down his lean, athletic figure that made any sane person’s mouth water. Yet from what he knew of Sawamura, he was certain his agent could resist such physical aspects through the strength of his character. It was easy to see why he fell in love with Bokuto Koutarou who seemed to shower Daichi with love any chance he got. Kuroo was a completely different animal; he was obviously intelligent and from what rumors he heard the vampire was an expert of provocation. Everything about him screamed danger, and Terushima couldn’t wrap his head around the relationship between the three.

Kuroo’s eyes jerked from the classroom to Terushima, startling him from his thoughts and he anxiously looked away. Kuroo chuckled softly, but it seemed he wasn’t interested in teasing him at the moment.

“Assimilating us supernatural races into human civilization… it’s a good thing, and I stand by it. However, it does come at a cost.”

“What cost?” Terushima asked, wondering where he was going with the odd topic.

“It’s a good chance for all the races to discover things about each other as well as humans. The Ministry’s been trying to encourage the mixing to avoid any territory fights, and so far, they’ve been doing an excellent job. That’s mostly due to several of my suggestions of course,” Kuroo added, giving Terushima a wink. “Yet it does, in fact, come at a cost, and that’s how difficult it is to stay connected with your pack, coven, or family. It’s been hard on you, hasn’t it?”

Terushima blinked at him, stunned at the accuracy of the question. He glanced over his shoulder at Daichi, who was chuckling at something Shimizu was saying as she rolled her eyes. He wondered if his agent had mentioned something, but he caught the movement of Kuroo’s head as he shook it from side to side.

“Nah, all Sawamura’s said was that you seem a little down, not as much energy as you used to. It doesn’t take a genius to spot loneliness.”’

“I’m not lonely, I know tons of people,” Terushima argued, twisting his mouth in irritation as he stared back through the window. Kuroo gave a snort, obviously not believing him.

“What about your roommate?”

“Aone? He’s really cool, but quiet. I barely know anything about him.”

“Have you asked?”

Terushima’s muscles relaxed as he thought about it. He thought about asking Aone more about himself, but he was nervous to create a situation that would add any awkwardness to their comfortable relationship.

“I dunno. I wouldn’t want to offend him since I don’t know much about giants.”

“How would you react if he asked about werewolves, simply out of curiosity?”

“Ha, I’d probably talk his ear off. I love talking about myself!”

“Yeah, I figured that. He might not be as open as you are, but if you’re patient and open that door for him, he might just be waiting to walk through it. After all, how can anyone assimilate to a new way of life if you don’t ask any questions? We’re all in this boat together, and he’s just as lonely as you are.”

“How do you know?”

Kuroo’s eyes trailed back down in the classroom, seeming to always look in the same spot.

“Like most humans and other creatures, you probably have this vision of vampires being loners, closing ourselves up in our mansions and luring unsuspecting travelers into our chambers for a midnight snack.”

“Maybe… is that not the truth?” Terushima teased with his own grin, and Kuroo chuckled.

“No, actually. Far from it. Most of us used to live in groups, and they would become our family. We would hunt together and share whatever we found. Many families are different, of course. Some hunted to kill; mine and a few others rarely killed the humans we came upon. The Nekoma coven had an alliance with the hunters of Karasuno for over a century, and that’s what led to this,” He said, his eyes never straying from the classroom. “There, down in there are two members of my family. Inuoka and Shibayama, like little brothers they are to me. They were excited to live in the dorms, and I’m glad they’ve been put in similar classes, so they don’t feel lonely. Sometimes I ache for them, my family. We try and hang out as often as we can, but it’s hard when we’re starting new lives. If it weren’t for Bokuto and Sawamura, I’m not sure I could have handled it.”

At the mention of his boyfriends, Kuroo’s lips turned up in a smile. It wasn’t his typical smirk, full of dark intentions. It was warm and surprisingly wholesome, and suddenly Terushima got it. With all Kuroo’s abilities and skills, he felt certain from the dopey look on his face that Kuroo would do anything for them.

“Was it hard at first, living with a werewolf and human? Especially after living with vampires for…”

“Over three hundred years. Yeah, it took some getting used to. Bokuto and I actually bickered a lot in the beginning and loved to either compete over Sawamura’s attention or who could make him angrier. We were surprisingly evenly matched,” He snickered, pulling his gaze away from the window to eye up his boyfriend still talking with Shimizu. His smirk snuck back on, and the way his eyes traveled down Daichi’s body even made Terushima blush.

“Anyways,” Kuroo continued, “It took time, but it was worth it. Living with them taught me more about life and other races than any of my previous observations had, even over centuries of studying. It’s okay not to trust Aone completely or anyone else you meet right away, that’s just a natural survival technique. But get to know him and give him a chance, alright?”

“Yeah, I will. I already think he’s a cool guy and interesting.”

Kuroo’s eyes flickered down to Terushima, his smirk deepening even further.

“Yeah, I bet he is _interesting_ … and you know he’s just a young giant, so he’s gonna get even bigger,” He added, his eyebrows wiggling up and down. Despite feeling the heat rise in his cheeks, Terushima cackled, caught off-guard by Kuroo’s implication. He couldn’t deny the thought hadn’t crossed his mind.

“No,” Daichi’s voice said sternly as he appeared before them.

“No what?” Kuroo asked innocently, patting Terushima’s back as he tried calming down his laughter.

“Whatever this is, it stops right now. The last thing I need is you two in cahoots.”

“Sawamura, my love,” Kuroo cooed as he sauntered over, letting his arms graze lightly down Daichi’s arms. “Don’t you trust me?”

Terushima watched with interest as the scowl on Daichi’s face melted, a smirk of his own curling on his lips as he tilted his head upward.

“Sometimes.”

Kuroo gasped in mock offense, and Daichi chuckled as he gave the vampire a soft kiss. Kuroo quickly took advantage and wrapped his arms around Daichi’s back, dipping him slightly as he peppered his face and neck with kisses.

“Alright, get off you idiot! I need to talk to Terushima and it’s absurdly late.”

“Ugh, this isn’t fair. I hardly get you to myself and you’re all business,” Kuroo grumbled as he set Daichi upright reluctantly. Daichi ruffled his hand fondly through Kuroo’s messy hair before turning toward Terushima.

“Several of our agents have reported a lot of their clients are starting to get restless and a little stir crazy, something I’m sure you’ve experienced yourself. We’re starting up some sports teams in the program, all mixed races and I thought you’d like to join one.”

“What kind of sports teams?” Terushima asked, fresh excitement thrumming through his veins.

“I believe they’ll have several options, but right now volleyball seems to be the most popular.”

“Whoo hoo! I’m in!”

“Shhh, keep it down. I’m glad you’re excited, but it is late.”

“Sorry,” Terushima said sheepishly, and Daichi rolled his eyes with a smile.

“We’ll send you the details later, but for now get to bed.”

“Alright. Night, Sawamura-san, and Kuroo-san… thanks.”

He started walking quickly toward the dorm hallway, feeling bashful all of a sudden. He was relieved his dorm room was close because as soon as he left he could hear Kuroo trying to convince Daichi to go fool around in his office, a conversation he definitely didn’t want to eavesdrop on.

Quietly he opened his door to find the lights still on and Aone lounging on his bed as he watched something on his laptop.

“What are you still doing up?” He squawked, rushing inside to shut the door behind him. Aone gave a shrug as he sat up.

“Waiting for you.”

Terushima groaned as he slipped off his shoes and marched up to Aone’s bed to give his roommate a stern glare.

“You shouldn’t wait up for me, who knows how long I would have been out? You need your sleep.”

Aone’s scowl was alarming to him at first, perhaps because of the impressive crease in his forehead despite him having no eyebrows. It didn’t take long for Terushima to differentiate between the nuances of his expressions. The way his head tilted, certain muscles creased in his face yet not others, told him that Aone was more confused than angry.

Slowly Aone lifted his hand and stroked the side of Terushima’s face. It was alarming how gentle his touch was, and it made Terushima want to snuggle onto his lap.

“So do you,” Aone replied quietly.

“Fine, I won’t do it anymore. I don’t want you losing sleep over me,” Terushima said, shutting his eyes as he leaned his face against Aone’s palm. The rough fingers began to scratch across his undercut and into his blonde hair. If Terushima could purr it would have rumbled out of him without any qualms. Before he realized, he was already on Aone’s lap and nuzzling into the giant’s neck. He glanced up and saw the corner of Aone’s lips turn up, and he relaxed since he seemed fine with it.

Kuroo’s words from earlier crept into his mind, and though he didn’t want Aone’s fingers to stop working across his scalp he leaned back to look him in the eye.

“I’m sorry if you’re uncomfortable. I can get off.”

Aone said nothing but shook his head.

“You don’t mind? Us werewolves tend to get overly affectionate sometimes.”

“I know.”

Terushima raised his eyebrows, realizing that Aone could possibly know a lot more about him and he did about giants. The thought made him feel like an idiot.

“Do you know a lot about werewolves?”

Aone scrunched his face slightly and gave a shrug.

“Well, if you have any questions, I’d be happy to tell you! And I… well, I wouldn’t mind learning more about giants, and you, if that’s okay.”

Aone blinked at him for a moment, and slowly a pink flush began to prickle across his cheeks. Again, the giant said nothing, turning his head bashfully away, but Terushima caught the gentle nod of his head. Before he could stop it, Terushima’s tail slipped out and began to wag. Aone caught sight of it and gave a silent huff of a laugh before resuming the petting of Terushima’s head. Terushima shut his eyes, allowing his wolfish ears to emerge and he felt his leg start to tremble as Aone’s fingers massaged into them.

Terushima sighed happily as his body snuggled back against the giant. Aone was nothing like him or the friends he’d known all his life from the pack. He was strong and stoic whereas they were talkative and boisterous. Yet he seemed to balance Terushima in a way he’d never experienced, like a solid rock in the middle of a tumultuous ocean. He wanted to wrap himself around Aone and enjoy the serenity he brought with him.

He was enjoying himself so much, he hardly noticed his breaths growing deeper and more spread out. Aone’s fingers lulled him to sleep, and the giant found himself stuck with a slumbering werewolf on his lap. He glanced over at Terushima’s bed and knew he could easily carry him over to the mess of brightly covered sheets without waking him up.

Aone glanced down to see Terushima’s face resting against his chest. He seemed to be soaking in the heat from his body, and the thought of leaving him alone and cold in his bed didn’t sit well with Aone. He shuffled up onto the bed and slowly leaned back until his head dropped onto his pillow. Terushima’s body seemed melded against his and stretched alongside it, undisturbed by the change in position. Aone reached over and threw his blanket over them, and once he was certain Terushima looked comfortable, his hand stretched out and turned off the light.

He was exhausted himself but felt his mind active as he replayed the conversation he just had with Terushima. Most giants happened to be shy, though that wasn’t what most people expected. Aone was strong and resilient, but that didn’t change the fact that he felt awkward around most people. He hated the look on their faces when he frightened them for no reason. Though Terushima never seemed nervous around him, Aone was too awkward to initiate conversation with the excitable werewolf. He was thrilled Terushima seemed just as interested in him, and he hoped it would be the start of a good friendship… or something more.

Immediately Aone’s face heated up, and he winced knowing that line of thinking wouldn’t help him sleep. He took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind. Slowly he resumed petting Terushima’s hair and the soft stroking of his fuzzy ears. Doing so instantly calmed him down, and soon he was drifting off into a deep sleep with Terushima snoring into his chest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Am I in love with this rare pair? Ooooooooh yes, most definitely. This will probably have a clearer story arc than its predecessor since it's a getting together fic rather than an established relationship one. I hope you all enjoy it, let me know what you think!!


End file.
